Episode 48
Episode 48 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 47 Next: Episode 49 Highlights * The return of Jenny McDermott. * The first and possibly the only appearance of ADoseofBuckley. * The return of S.E. Suck * A loathsome climate change denying imbecile talking bullshit * S.E. Cupp's interesting facial expression (2:14:26) Start of the Show The peasants started the show by talking about John Cena. Next, they read a comment left by Jenny McDermott and the peasants were completely annihilated by her! They watched a video by the feminist intellectual Jenny McDermott. They then watched a video about some retarded asshole talking about how much he hates black people. They watched a conspiracy video made by some senile old man called William Tapley about how the Illuminati is using the One Direction to convey their Satanic Message. They watched a video from the Manning Report about how Obama's genetics makes him a socialist. Then they watched a video from ADoseofBuckley making bullshit claims about weed 'addicts'. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video from Mark Dice about Marilyn Monroe. If you throw a dice, there's a 100% chance that number the dice lands on will be higher than Mark Dice's IQ. After Mark Dice's stupid bullshit, they watched a video about some guy freaking out because nobody thanked him for holding a door. They then watched a Street Interview of some man who went crazy. Then, they watched a video called 15 reasons why John Cena is awesome but the guy who made that video deviated from his original script and declared that John Cena sucks. They took a break. End of the Show After the Break, the peasants proceeded to shill Audible. The first video they watched was about abortion and contraception. They then watched an ad about a Christian Dessert Set with Ice Cream Sundaes in case the world ends. Later, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch starring Shat Robertson who talked about dem militant homosexual deviants. ''Later came a news story about North Korea executing some guy for watching South Korean Films, and how the United Nations is trying to intervene. They then watched a retarded video from where else but Right Wing Watch, but this time it was some Bible thumpers talking about Sexual Immorality or some shit (we have no fucking idea what that video was about, honesty). They then watched S.E. Cupp's response to dumb political ads. After that was another video about a guy who explained why God let Obama win the presidential election. They then watched a CNN news story about a Climate Change denying moron arguing with the host. The climate change denier from that video is a lying condescending pile of shit. They then watched Rick Santorum being stupid, he claims that Christians in America are persecuted despite the fact most of the American population are Christians and Christians control the government. After they watched Rick Santorum going full retard, they ended the show with the Opie and Anthony audio clip. Quotes * "''Shut your bitch as mouth Ben, you don't even know what the fuck you're saying" -TJ * "I don't know Ben, I think you want him..... That's why Ben hates Cena so much; repressed sexual attraction" -TJ talking about Ben's hatred love for John Cena * "Right now she looks like she's looking at an elephant's dick from underneath" -'TJ' talking about S.E. Cupp's facial expression at 2:14:26 * "You need to drink some fucking poisoned Kool-Aid! you old fuck!" -'Scotty' responding to the Climate Change Denying windbag who claimed that Climate Change believers are drinking left-wing Kool-Aid. Trivia * Pat Robertson admitted the Bible is sexist but nonetheless it's the word of God * Due to the Kim family's infallible actions, North Korea is like a utopia * Climate Change deniers are vacuous assholes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes